


Pidtor

by Diamond



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, VLDRarePairWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond/pseuds/Diamond
Summary: A collection of LotorxPidge/Katie stories for VLDRarePairWeek on Tumblr.Mark my words, I'll make you a fan of this pairing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Past/Present

Pidge wasn’t really a “live in the now” kind of person. She liked to have things planned. Matt always told her she was too paranoid, she liked to have a plan for everything. She kept a list of strengths and weaknesses of her friends/teammates, which did come in handy once, but most would still find it creepy. Through she was good at coming up with ideas on the spot when she had to, often using her surroundings to her advantage. Her dad would often tease her, calling her his little Batman.

Yes, Katie Holt liked to believe she could handle anything. But something happened that she didn’t see coming.

A guy had a crush on her.

It wouldn’t be so bad if he wasn’t the enemy. Or Zarkon’s son.

When they first met Prince Lotor, Pidge could have sworn he had winked at her, but decided it was nothing. It was more likely he was winking at Lance than her. The second time Lotor asked where she was. She had been standing behind Hunk, who tried to make sure she stayed there when Lotor mentioned her. Pidge assumed he just wanted to make sure all the paladins were there. They encountered him a few more times after that. Mostly battles in space but she could have sworn their focus was to capture her. Pidge thought they just wanted to take the smallest one out first.

But when she encountered Lotor on her own during a reconnaissance mission to a small planet where they got a distress signal. Pidge had gotten out of her lion to get a better look around, startled when she suddenly heard a voice behind her.

“I was hoping you would be the one to show up.”

Pidge gasped and turned around to see Prince Lotor, aiming her bayard at him. “What are you doing here?!”

Lotor chuckled, “I’m the one who sent the distress call. I assumed they would send you to scout the area since your lion has the cloaking device. Don’t worry, I don’t want to fight. I just wanted to see you.”

The green paladin scoffed at that, “What reason would you have to see me?” She took a step back when Lotor moved closer.

“Your name is Pidge correct? At least that’s what I heard your teammates call you,” Lotor questioned.

Pidge just nodded in response, wondering why he cared and what he wanted. She knew she probably couldn’t beat him in a fight, but she was close to Green so she just had to make it to her. “Back off,” she growled when she noticed Lotor moving closer, her body tense.

“Don’t worry my dear, like I said, I don’t want to fight you,” Lotor purred, making Pidge uncomfortable.

“So, you went through so much trouble just in hopes of seeing me,” Pidge questioned.

“Is that so hard to believe,” Lotor urged. 

Pidge didn’t answer, just stepping back, planning to make a run back to Green. Lotor smirked and moved closer, the look on his eyes discomforting her and forcing her to run. It didn’t take long for Pidge to see Green, only for Lotor to grab her arm to keep her from reaching her.

She had no idea how he caught up to her, she didn’t even hear him move.

“It’s rude to just run off in the middle of a conversation,” he teased, pulling her close. Lotor stared at her lips, leaning down.

In a panic, Pidge smacked him in the face with her bayard. It didn’t do much damaged but it surprised Lotor enough to make him let her go. Green seemed to sense her distress, jumping over to her and opening her mouth.  
Pidge didn’t realize she wasn’t breathing until she let out deep breath once she sat down in the pilot seat. “Let’s get out of here girl.”

She didn’t tell anyone what happened on the planet, telling herself it was nothing. But she knew she couldn’t let Lotor get the drop on her again.


	2. Lions/Mice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of VLD Rare Pair Week
> 
> Lotor's thoughts on Pidge.

Lotor sighed as a servant poured him a drink, watching his harem girls dance. They just didn’t seem to excite him like they used to. Not since he met her.

The Green Paladin.

She wasn’t the type of woman he usually went for. She was small and most likely young for her race. He had gone to greet the beings who defeated his father, only to find himself drawn to the small green one. She had a young, innocent looking face, but her eyes had wisdom in them.

He refused to admit he was obsessed with her. It was just when he wanted something he was used to getting it. Being the prince of the Galra Empire had its rewards after all.

But of course, things got complicated when you’re attracted to your enemy. Lotor was sure if he had the chance to talk to her, he could convince her to be his. But her annoying teammates always got in the way. Always blocking his view when they noticed him staring, never letting him introduce himself to her properly.

Pidge, her name he learned from her teammates shouting it out, seemed clueless at first that he was interested in her. She either wasn’t use to men being attracted to her or she wasn’t good at social cues.

Lotor dreamed of dressing her in fine clothes and jewelry, of her serving him, dancing for him and taking care of his needs. He smirked at the mental image of her small, soft body pressed against his, tiny hands feeling his arms as they kissed.

In a way, she reminded him of a mouse. Tiny, but could cause trouble. 

Lotor learned from Haggar that the green paladin was the hacker of the group, often hacking their robots and computers for information. He couldn’t help but be impressed since he doubted her planet had that kind of technology. Pidge could probably be of use to the Galra Empire once he had her. No doubt they could make better use of her skills than the other paladins.

More proof of her skills was how she always managed to allude him no matter what he did to capture her. The other paladins helped as well, keeping the ships from getting too close to her. They either were protective of their smallest member or knew what he wanted from her.

But Lotor knew he could succeed where his father failed. He would keep Voltron from stopping their conquest of the galaxy. The paladins would fall and Pidge would be his.

The green paladin.

His little mouse.


	3. Awake/Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of VLD Rare Pair Week

“Come on Pidge, you’ve been up for two days, you need to get some sleep,” Shiro ordered.

“Just… let me finish what I’m working on,” Pidge yawned loudly, continuing to type on her laptop. It amazed Shiro how she could do that while half asleep.

“You’ll feel better after you get some rest,” Shiro said, in space dad mode.

They were both stubborn so the argument lasted a while. Finally, Shiro decided to just take away her laptop.

“Hey, give that back,” Pidge complained, reaching up to grab it only for Shiro to hold it away from her.

“You’ll get it back after you get some sleep,” Shiro said sternly.

Pidge glared up at Shiro but it had no effect, mostly cause her face made her look like she was pouting instead of glaring. With a loud sigh, Pidge admitted defeat. “Fine, I’ll get some sleep, but only for a few hours.”

Shiro smiled, “Okay. You’ll work better when you’re rested up.” He left her room, taking her laptop with him to make sure she didn’t use it once he left.

Pouting, Pidge laid down on her bed, curling up. Despite not wanting to rest, she fell asleep quickly. It wasn’t too long before Pidge found herself floating in space. She was confused at first but quickly drew the conclusion that this was a dream.

“I’m glad you finally decided to get some sleep Pidge.”

Pidge gasped when she saw Lotor, shaking her head, “You’re not really here, this is just a dream.

Lotor chuckled, “I may not here, but I am really talking to you. I’m having Haggar project me into your dreams so I could see you.”

“You sure go to a lot of trouble just to see me,” Pidge muttered, not sure if she should be flattered or not. He was good looking sure, but he was a bit of a creep. And the enemy.

“Beautiful women are always worth the trouble,” Lotor purred, making Pidge roll her eyes. His lines were just as bad as Lance.

“I don’t know why you keep bothering me, but I’m telling you now, I’m not interested,” Pidge told him.

“Mmm…I’m sure I can convince you to change your mind,” Lotor declared, “Plenty of the women in my harem were reluctant to be mine, but I can assure you they’re all very happy.” 

Pidge made a disgruntled face, backing away from him, “Thanks for the offer but I think I’d rather keep kicking Galra butt.”

Lotor chuckled, “You and your friends have been doing a good job of it. But we’ve spent ten thousand years building our army. You can’t hope to defeat it.”

The green paladin hated to admit it but he had a point. No matter how many Galra they defeated, more just came after them. “It doesn’t matter, we can handle anything you throw at us!”

“I look forward to seeing if you’re right, through the order I made about capturing you still stands,” Lotor said, “It’s only a matter of time before I have you.”

Pidge blushed a bit at the tone of his voice and the way he looked at her. His gaze sent shivers down her spine but she tried to ignore it, “Even if you do manage to capture me, I will never be yours. I’ll fight.”  
Lotor smirked, “I’d be disappointed if you didn’t.”

Frowning, Pidge tried to force herself to wake up, not wanting to deal with him anymore.

“Are you really trying to cut our time together so short,” Lotor teased, somehow getting right in front of her without her noticing. “There’s so much we can talk about and do.”

Blushing at his suggestive tone, Pidge attempted to push him away, “I’ve got nothing to say to you other than back off!”

“I love your spirit. You have a lot of fight in you despite your size,” he smirked.

Pidge tried not to get upset with the short comment, knowing he was just trying to get a rise out of her. She shut her eyes tightly, hoping to wake soon, only to open them wide when Lotor put his hands somewhere he shouldn’t. “Don’t touch me, creep!”

Lotor slowly started to fade, meaning Pidge was starting to wake up, “I’ll see you again soon my dear. Hopefully in person.”

Shooting up in her bed, Pidge looked around in a panic. She saw she was in her room but didn’t relax. How was it possible for Lotor to reach her in her dreams? Pidge wasn’t sure, but doubted she could bring herself to sleep again for a while.


	4. Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 of VLD Rare Pair Week
> 
> It's a free day, so have some Pidtor cooking time wasting nonsense.

“Tell me again why we have to do the cooking,” Lotor complained, “Doesn’t the big one normally do it?”

“His name is Hunk and we thought you should learn how to cook,” Pidge said, “But he’s scared of you so he left it in my hands.” Which was strange, since she was just starting to learn how to cook. Her mom taught her some but she was always more interested in computers.

Lotor however hadn’t proven very useful aside from giving them information. He was a prince and his attitude showed it. “Why do I need to learn to cook when we already have someone who can cook,” he questioned.

“Because we might get hungry when Hunk is away on a mission or something,” Pidge sighed, “And you’re the one who refuses to eat the green stuff.”

“I’m not going to eat something when no one knows what it is,” Lotor argued. Seriously, how could humans just eat anything? He had no idea how the Altean princess could stomach it.

Pidge let out a loud sigh, wishing the Prince wasn’t so stubborn. She looked over the stuff that Hunk left out for them to cook, not sure where to start. Hunk labeled some of the stuff so she decided to just go from memory. “Would you mind cutting these for me?”

“…Fine,” Lotor sighed almost dramatically, obviously not liking the work. He pulled out a large dagger and started to cut some fruit.

“Um…there’s smaller knifes you can use,” Pidge said a little nervously.

“I’m fine with this,” he commented, slicing it up. 

Lotor looked at Pidge out of the corner of his eye. She was cute, her body type different than those of the women of his harem. Still he felt himself drawn to her. He was sure the black paladin has noticed, always going out of his way to keep them apart. 

The yellow one must not have noticed the way he undressed her with his eyes, wondering what her petite form looked like under those baggy clothes. 

“The fruit doesn’t need to be cut up that much,” Pidge teased lightly. Lotor had been so lost in thought that he practically minced the food.

“You didn’t say how much to cut them,” Lotor defended, looking down at her, “And I don’t think you have any place to tease when you have food on your cheek.”

“I do,” Pidge questioned, wiping her face,” Did I get it?”

Lotor shook his head, then got an idea, “Here, let me help,” he said, leaning down, and licking her cheek to get the food.

Pidge let out a loud squeak in surprise, backing away red faced, “Wh…what was that for?”

“Just trying to help you stay clean,” he said innocently, “Though it looks like I didn’t get it all.”

“I’ll just go to the bathroom,” Pidge squeaked again, running out of the kitchen, her heart racing.

The Galra prince smirked, enjoying the reaction. He wondered what else he could do to get reactions out of her?


	5. Winter/Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VLD Rare Pair Week Day 5

No doubt Coran regretted informing Lance about a beach planet. Because ever since he had been begging and pleading to go there. It took a lot of convincing but Allura finally gave in, agreeing to let them have a beach day.

Lotor thought it was a waste of time and he guessed Pidge did too since she wasn’t excited about going. Nonetheless he agreed to go with them, wanting a chance to show off his body to the green paladin.

Allura had managed to find an old swimsuit for Pidge, the latter being embarrassed that it was from when she was a kid. She felt very self-conscious about her body, even more so around Allura. One of the mice had to bite Lance when he wouldn’t stop staring.

Once they got to the beach Lance wasted no time going into the water. “Careful,” Shiro warned, “You don’t know what’s in the water!”

Lance challenged Keith to see who could hold their breath under water longer, Hunk trying to make a sand sculpture of the castle of lions. Coran acted as a lifeguard as Shiro and Allura enjoyed the gentle waves, taking a moment to relax.

Pidge found a nice shady spot to do some reading, her pale skin not doing well in the sun. She was a little worried about Keith since they didn’t have any sunblock, but figured he could go in the healing pods if he had to.

“Don’t you want to join your friends,” Lotor asked walking up to her, looking her over in her swimsuit. She looked much better in tight clothes, her skin looking soft and smooth.

“I’m not that strong a swimmer and I don’t do well in the sun,” Pidge informed him, “Why don’t you go play?”

Lotor almost looked offended at that, “I’m not really one to ‘play’ if others,” Lotor said, not having a childhood filled with much playing. At least not after his mother died. He shook his head, not wanting to think about that now. “And I don’t really care for all this sand.”

“Worried it might get in your hair,” the green paladin teased.

“It just reminds me of the time my father left me stranded on a desert planet,” Lotor told her, ignoring her comment, “He told me I had to learn to survive in all types of environments and conditions.” Zarkon had left him on all types of planets, but he remembered the desert being the worse.

“…. Oh,” was all Pidge could find to say, not sure how to respond. Lotor always acted so cocky and arrogant, she just assumed his life had always been easy. She should have known it couldn’t have been great with a father like Zarkon, who hated weakness.

“It just made me stronger,” Lotor said, not wanting her to feel sorry for him. He still had his pride.

Pidge fiddled with her glasses nervously, feeling a little awkward. She scooted over, inviting Lotor to sit down next to her in the shade. Lotor was silent but sat down next to her.

They sat there in silence, watching the team play. When it was time to head back to the ship, they found Lotor and Pidge sleeping, resting against each other.


	6. Wound/Scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 of VLD Rare Pair Week
> 
> Lotor's mental scars

Lotor’s life wasn’t all fun and games. In fact, it was hardly any fun. Most of his life was spent training, his father not wanting his heir to be weak. When he got word of his father’s defeat, he wasn’t sure how he was supposed to feel. If he had to pick one, it would be surprise. His father, the great Emperor Zarkon, had been defeated.

He had gotten word of Voltron’s return, but since his father didn’t contact him, he continued with his usual business. Lotor often had bad dreams reminding him of the torment his father put him through. He never had any friends to talk about it with, not that he’d ever admit such weakness.

Lotor always felt messed up. Zarkon always telling him he wasn’t good enough. Other Galra not sure how to feel around him since he was a half-breed. Any respect they showed him was out of fear. He may not be as big as other Galra but he was a very capable warrior.

When Lotor met the paladins of Voltron, he wasn’t sure what to expect of the people who took down his father. But he at least thought they’d be adults.

Their age surprised him, but he wasn’t stupid enough to underestimate them. So, he tried to learn more about them, figure out their weaknesses, use their fears against them

What he didn’t expect was to grow to care for one of them.

Yes, the green paladin, Pidge, had managed to earn his affections. His father would be upset he knew. Not because she was the enemy, but because he saw attachment as weakness. Lotor had once asked if that included him and Zarkon struck him. He never brought it up again.

But Lotor allowed himself a weakness. And he hated himself for it. 

His entire life he was raised to believe that weakness was to be hated. That it was better to let the weak die so they could see who were the strong. The weak were expendable, fat that needed to be cut, tools for the strong to use.

Lotor was afraid. Of others finding out, of Pidge being hurt because of him, of her rejecting him. He knew if his father found out he would kill her right in front of him. His heart ached at the thought.

Even now Lotor wasn’t quite sure what it was about Pidge that drew him to her so much. Her cute smile, dorky laugh, the way her eyes light up at technology. Lotor wished she would look at him the way she looked at robots.

Lotor had been so young since he last experienced any type of love and it was long ago. He tried to remember what it felt like. Once his mother was gone, so was all the love. But he felt like he finally had it again and it scared him.

Love made him happy but his mind told him it also made him weak. Was it worth all the pain that would no doubt happen? He looked over at Pidge who was laughing with her friends, his face softening.

It probably wasn’t, but maybe he could convince himself that it was.


	7. AU Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Day of VLD Rare Pair Week.
> 
> Sorry it's a day late.
> 
> Modern human AU.

Galra Empires, a cutthroat company that’s powerful and known for shady dealings. The head of the company, Zarkon, was ruthless and cold, doing whatever it took for power. He owned most businesses and the police, everyone knew better than to cross him.

His son Lotor wasn’t much better. Not as scary as Zarkon but used his families name and money to get what he wanted. Lotor was known for having beautiful women on his arm, usually a new one every week, affairs and one night stands. He stepped all over people, considered a monster like his father.

Katie Holt, or Pidge as her friends called her, was just a normal girl. She grew up in a small house with her parents and brother. Pidge was a smart, clever girl, skilled with computers and technology. It surprised no one when she decided to focus on that in college. She had a kind heart and was a hard worker.

Katie Holt and Lotor were opposites.

It was only by chance that they met. Pidge had gotten a college internship at Galra Empires, always the type to exploit free labor. Their paths just happened to cross one day.

It wasn't exactly love at first sight, but there was an attraction. A one-sided attraction. On Lotor's side. 

Pidge had been arguing with whoever was in charge, telling them they got their math wrong. Lotor was surprised she would talk back to someone that was twice her size and her boss. Their superior ignored them, turning on the machine…which immediately started smoking.

Lotor would never forget the smug look on her face.

He just found himself drawn to her innocence and intelligence. Everyone told Lotor that he was only interested in Pidge because she didn’t want to date him, but he knew it was more than that. Her soft hair, warm eyes, and smile. Lotor found himself visiting the lab whenever she was there and even finding out which school she went to.

Lotor wasn’t obsessed, he was just curious. He had never met someone who interested him so much. Some would call him a stalker and tell him it was wrong to steal her phone so he could plant a tracker in it. Granted everyone was far too scared of him to ever say that to his face.

Lotor did his best to keep Pidge a secret from his father, not wanting him to interfere in his love life or have a “talk” about how she was beneath him. Through he could tell his father was suspicious that there hasn’t been any photos or videos of women doing the walk of shame out of pent house lately. Women just seemed dull compared to his Katie.

Pidge tried to keep her distance from Lotor, which was hard since his father owed the building she interned at. She couldn’t tell him to fuck off since she needed the credits, and couldn’t file restraining order. Even if his father didn’t own the police, Lotor hasn’t really done anything. That she was aware of anyway. 

She did her best to let him know she wasn’t interested, but it didn’t work. Pidge decided she’d just have to wait until he lost interest. She wasn’t beautiful like the women he was normally with and didn’t think he had the attention span to keep courting her.

But Lotor was stubborn. He promised himself, one way or another, Pidge, Katie Holt, would be his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would let to see more Pidtor, please let me know.


End file.
